


Matters

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has a moment of fun before leaving to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for kit1126's "Basically Kirk is a size queen and loves being fucked by Khan's huge dick." prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=941844#t941844).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

While Khan doesn’t normally visit bars to whittle away the excess energy and pent up frustration from his ‘job,’ he admits that this trip was a good play. He doesn’t normally pick up toys in bars either, but this one was just too _scrumptious_ to resist, and it fell so easily into his lap.

He can’t remember the thing’s name—as he grinds harder into the warm, pliant body beneath him, Khan leans down and hisses into the man’s ear, “What’s your name again?”

The man doesn’t even seem upset. Or boy? He’s younger than Khan but surely legal. Eyelashes fluttering in ecstasy, the man moans, “Kirk.”

Khan gives a particular brutal thrust that makes _Kirk_ arch and cry out, impaled on Khan’s mammoth cock. Khan bites his ear and growls, “I meant your first name.”

“Ohhh, Jim, Ah,” _Jim_ purrs. He looks like he’s having trouble staying conscious from how hard he’s being fucked, but that’s more than most alley cats Khan picks up can do. He’s even had Orions that couldn’t keep up with him—it’s rare that a human can. But Khan’s been mounting foreplay since the bar, and somehow Jim’s still awake and _purring_ , writhing on his cock and begging for more. So greedy for it. A size queen; Khan can tell. Jim pretended he didn’t want a man at the bar, but as soon as Khan ground into him, showing off the full set of equipment, it was clear he was coming home with Khan. Now Khan’s thinking Jim only diverted to women because he couldn’t find a man to fill him up enough, and Khan’s the perfect man for that job.

Khan’s dick is nearly splitting Jim in two, stabbing so hard that he’s bleeding despite all the prep work, even lubed up, and he’s stretched, but he’s tight anyway. So tight. Khan pounds into that perfect heat over and over again relentlessly, not carrying how much blood and lube he gets on the sheets. Tomorrow he’ll be gone for London anyway, and he doubts he’ll ever come back to this pitiful Starfleet apartment. The only thing it’s good for is to bring back playthings to, and right now, Jim’s on the menu.

Jim whimpers when Khan pulls out, but Khan’s not done. Jim’s not wearing a stitch of clothing—Khan ripped it all off. Khan’s feeling like an extra power rush, and with stamina like his, he can afford to switch positions. He’s got Jim’s cock tied up with a nice ring on the base, so that isn’t a problem. Khan grabs Jim’s hips hard, so when he falls back onto the bed, Jim’s pulled up to straddle him. Jim almost falls over but puts two hands on Khan’s chest to steady himself.

“Want more, Jim?” Khan chuckles, running a hand up Jim’s smooth chest. A nice body on this one—taut, soft, a little muscled but not overly so. About as perfect as a frail, useless human could get. Jim’s nodding furiously, trying to lift up over Khan’s cock, ready to climb on.

But Khan grabs his hips firmly, squeezing them enough to leave finger marks, and Jim whimpers like the wanton, desperate animal he is. Khan doesn’t even have to know Jim to know that. He sees it in the way those pretty blue eyes trace his body. Jim’s got quite the face. Attractive, blond hair, plush, pink lips, the clearest blue eyes Khan’s ever seen. As soon as Khan saw him across the bar, Khan knew he had to have that specimen. And now he does. Jim said he’s a Starfleet captain. Hah.

Everyone’s an ant to Khan, but when Khan inevitably regains his power, he might just take a few _captains_ for slaves. Jim would make a nice pet. Sexy and determined, sassy sometimes and submissive others. And particularly handsome naked. He’d look good chained at Khan’s feet. Khan’s smirking to himself, while Jim’s whimpering and squirming in his grasp.

All looks, no brains. The cute little idiot has distress all over his features but doesn’t seem to know what to do, so Khan helpfully supplies, “Beg for it.”

“Fuck me,” Jim pants instantly, breath still laboured, made worse by the _want_ , “Fuck me, please...”

“Better,” Khan orders, because that’s pathetic.

Jim growls and scrunches up his face, clearly swallowing pride to plead, “Please, please, put your big cock in me, John, I want it so bad...” Khan has to stop himself from chuckling at the name—of course Jim remembers who he is, even if Jim doesn’t have a clue.

“And why do you want it, pet?”

“Because it’s so fucking big,” Jim purrs. His voice is nearly cracking with ecstasy. “I’ve never had a cock so big inside me—please put it back in—I love being fucked by your _huge dick_...” Jim’s hands are starting to slide over his body, tugging his own hair and playing with his nipples; Khan should’ve tied those naughty hands up.

Perhaps next time. Khan doesn’t usually double back on fucktoys, but this one might warrant an exception. Feeling oddly benevolent, Khan lets go of Jim’s hips and lets him fall back down, throwing his head back and screaming as he impales himself. Khan’s all smirks and bucks his hips up. Jim’s almost thrown off, but Jim’s hands shoot back down, warm against Khan’s skin. Jim’s glistening with beads of sweat. Jim can’t close his lips; he needs the air. Khan’s cock would look so good between those lips...

Jim starts fucking himself immediately, picking himself up and dropping back down, knees digging into the blankets and thighs tense. He bounces on Khan’s cock like he was born to be there. He’s moaning himself hoarse again in no time, and Khan gestures for him to come down. When he doesn’t comply fast enough, Khan grabs a chunk of blond hair and drags him forward, smashing their lips together. Jim tastes like the alcohol he had too much of. There’s still something satisfying about ravaging his mouth, fucking him with cock and tongue at once. Jim grinds against his chest, whimpering for _more._

Khan grabs Jim’s waist and rolls them back over again, on Jim in a flash, pounding him into the mattress. The bedspring groans in protest, and Khan sets out to break it. He holds Jim’s wrists down and puts his tongue right down Jim’s throat, cutting off his air and fucking him hard. Khan’s hips are brutal, his mouth is harsh, he nips at Jim’s teeth and he grinds and he grinds, Jim’s legs are bent around his sides, thighs red from being slapped so much. When Khan finally pulls his mouth off, he slaps Jim’s face hard to the side, and Jim cries out in pain but doesn’t protest.

Probably because if he protests, Khan might take his big dick elsewhere, and Jim would do anything to stop that. Jim keeps his head obediently turned while Khan nips at his neck, running teeth down the side of his adam’s apple, biting hard on his shoulder. Jim has a nice throat, but it’d be nicer covered in marks. Khan bites and sucks and occasionally kisses, and Jim only groans louder, ass trying to lift up to him.

Khan’s almost surprised when his orgasm starts to build. Usually he has to pull out and jerk himself off on his toys, but this one... this one’s _good_. Those tight walls are getting to him, pulling it out, and before long, he feels it running down his body. His balls tighten, and the next thing he knows, he’s roaring into Jim’s ear, exploding inside his body. Jim screams with the impact, his ruined channel being filled up with cum. Khan still fucks and fucks, milking it all out, squeezing Jim’s wrists hard enough to cut off circulation. When he’s finally done, he doesn’t want to stop.

But he’s panting and he has to—he pulls out and watches Jim whine so hungrily. Khan holds Jim down and wipes the head of his cock off on Jim’s stomach. Jim moans, “Fuck me again.”

Chuckling darkly, Khan pets Jim’s head. “Needy little thing, aren’t you?”

“’Not little,” Jim grunts. His eyes are half lidded, pupils dilated, cheeks red, but his eyes are still on fire when he looks at Khan, almost trying to order, “Fuck me again.”

Only as a reward for managing to amuse him, Khan reaches down and tugs off Jim’s cockring. Jim comes immediately, arching off the bed and spurting hot jets into the air, so pent up he couldn’t take it. It isn’t often that Khan lets his pets come, but it is also isn’t often he finds them actually satisfying.

Jim Kirk is impressive, Khan will give him that. Still being conscious at this point is noteworthy.

Jim takes a few seconds to catch his breath, and Khan isn’t exactly sure why he hasn’t thrown Jim’s limp, spent, bare body out into the hall yet. He’s still wondering when Jim looks back at him, panting, “Fuck me again.”

Impressive indeed.


End file.
